


Bio / Mermaid

by Jeyawue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternative Universe - Undervirus, BDSM, Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pap is a mermaid yep, Students, Yandere, a few characters from every AU to build this story haha, boi that's a lot of characters, i tag way too much, i wonder if i should tag german since it's german lol, imprisoned, labs, monster experiments, more tags will be added, my own AU btw, none of the skeles are related, there are like, there will be added more AUs.., undervirus, xans is a little
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyawue/pseuds/Jeyawue
Summary: Mermaid!Pap/SansGERMAN. sorryMonster wurden vor langer Zeit aus dem Untergrund befreit. Sans arbeitet mit vielerlei andere Professoren in einem riesigen Labor direkt neben der Mensch/Monster Universität. Eines Tages wird selbst für die Monster ein überaus seltenes Monster gefunden: Ein untoter Mermann.Er soll genauer untersucht werden, doch irgendwie entstehen Gefühle..Können sie auf ihrer Flucht bestehen? Ihre neuen Freunde helfen jedenfalls so gut sie können..Crap title. Kinda got stuck with it but also somehow like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's German folks :'3
> 
> Haylou bei meiner ersten fic hier auf AO3.. Um es vorneherein zu sagen:  
> Ich bin viel beschäftigt mit meinem eigenen AU Undervirus, deßhalb werden die Updates zu dieser Geschichte... SEHR lange dauern. Ich rechne mit mindestens einen Monat oder mehr.. Trotzdem wollte ich die Geschichte gerne teilen.
> 
> ya can find other stuff like my art, undervirus Comic etc on my tumblr or deviantart!
> 
> Jeyawue.deviantart.com  
> undervirus-au.tumblr.com  
> Nsfw acc:  
> akyura.tumblr.com

Sans = Classic Sans (Undertale)  
Red = Underfell!Sans  
Fell/Boss = Underfell!Pap  
Gorey = Storyshift!Asgore  
Rus = Underswap!Pap  
Vun = Undervirus!Vundyne

(weitere werden hinzugefügt)

 

\--

Sans beobachtete hingebungsvoll wie die feinen Knochen und Gräten sich im Wasser bogen, einzig und allein umschmiegt von kühlem Wasser.  
Sanft und schwerelos glitten die feinen Knochen durch das Becken, immer angetrieben von der knöchernen Schwanzflosse welche mit kräftigen und zugleich anmutigen Stößen den Körper durch das Wasser schießen ließ. Die Schwanzflosse führte hinauf zu weiteren dünnen Gräten und Knochen welche als zurückgebildete Beine von dem knöchernen Becken abstanden, die Schwanzflosse die ohnehin weitaus bessere Wahl im Wasser im natürlichen Lebensraum dieses Wesens war. Von dem Becken führte eine erstaunlich menschliche Wirbelsäule ihren Weg fort verbunden mit dem Brustkorb der Kreatur welche aus dünnen und doch so starken Rippen einen robusten Käfig bildeten, wo bei lebendien Wesen wichtige Organe geschützt werden mussten die sie an eben jenes Leben so stark banden. Während das Wesen so anmutig durch das Wasser glitt bewegten sich die Schulterblätter auf der Rückseite des Brustkorbes immer so gemächlich, zwei lange Arme locker hinter sich im Wasser herziehend. Die wundervollen Wirbel wurden kleiner und formten den Hals der Kreatur zwischen den Schultern auf den der leicht angewinkelte Kopf saß. Da das untote Monster waagerecht durch das kühle Nass preschte hatte es den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Nur bewegend wenn es sich mit kleineren Schwenkern und den neugierigem Blick seinerseits näher umsah. Was es eigentlich die ganze Zeit tat. Es war noch nicht sehr lange in diesem neuen Terrain eingesperrt.

Der untote Meermann wurde erst vor ein paar Tagen gefunden und seiner Freiheit sofort beraubt, ersetzt durch einen 12x8m³ Kasten gefüllt mit Wasser. Das Glas war ziemlich dick, die einzige Wand die das Wesen von den Forschern trennte die so stolz ihre neue Entdeckung betrachten. Es wurde viel gelacht und gefeiert, immerhin war der Fang noch frisch und die Motivation an dem neuen Projekt noch großgehalten, wenn auch nur wenigen ein wirklicher Plan bekannt war. Das Hauptziel war es dieses neue Wesen zu beobachten, gründlich zu studieren und vielleicht die ein oder andere Sache neu zu lernen.  
Ein ebenfalls untotes Monster stand dicht am Glas und bewunderte gebannt die Bahnen die das Skelett durch den Glaskasten zog.  
Sans konnte es kaum erwarten dieses Monster näher kennenlernen zu dürfen. Es war wunderschön und so unglaublich. Es gab Monster wie ihn selbst gar nicht mal so oft, doch das hier war ein mystisches Wesen! Wurde ein Drache bisher auch nur als lange ausgestorben oder inexistent abgestempelt so hatte sich dieser Meermann zumindest in seiner untoten Form erhalten! Das kleinere Skelett hinter dem Schauglas festigte den Griff um seinen Forscherkittel und fühlte nichts als reine Bewunderung für dieses Wesen. Er selbst hatte bisher noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt mit dem Wesen ein paar Worte wechseln zu dürfen (was ganz sicher nicht an dem etwas längeren Nickerchen gelegen hatte, danke), doch er hatte sich bereits als einer der näheren Pfleger und Bezugspersonen des Skelettes eingetragen. Zugegeben war der Meermann eigentlich hier eingesperrt wie ein Tier auf unabsehbare Zeit doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Skelettes wirkte freundlich und friedlich, immer die neuen Leute und anderen Dinge auskundschaftend. Ab und zu öffnete sich der kräftige Kiefer dieses Wesens doch nichts als kleine Luftperlen verließen ihn und stiegen langsam zur Oberfläche. In der Tat war das Becken oben offen mit einem kleinen "Strandbereich" für das nahezu amphibische Wesen und der Meermann hätte sich einfach dort oben während der Feier zurück ziehen können, doch man hatte mitgedacht und den Bereich oben mit einem Gitter abgedeckt. Trotzdem hätte der Meermann wenn er wirklich gewollt hätte mit Magie das Gitter aus dem Weg räumen können, oder zumindest den Versuch starten und sich einen magischen Schock verpassen lassen, doch das Skelett wirkte aufgeregt und irgendwie.. Glücklich.

Sans schenkte dem Gitter oder der Gefangenheit des Wesens nicht so viele Gedanken. Einzig und allein gefesselt von dessen geschmeidigen Bewegungen schien er wie Stunden gebannt durch das Glas zu starren. Es war eine solche Ehre für ihn mit diesem wundervollen Monster arbeiten zu dürfen. Erst nachdem ihn ein paar Kollegen beglückwünschend auf die Schulter klopften und in ein paar angeregte Gespräche verwickelten lies er von dem Schauglas ab und sich wegführen um die Feier ordentlich zu würdigen

 

\---------------------------------------

 

chapter 1

\-----

Es begann damit, dass die Kaffeemaschine kaputt war.  
Sans versuchte vergeblich das Antiquität des Forschungslabores zum Laufen zu bringen doch vergeblich: Die Jahre des alten Schrottpresse waren vorbei. Ausgerechnet heute, wo er doch den ganzen Tag mit dem Meermann beschäftigt sein würde. Wie immer hatte ihn seine Insomnie keine Augenhöhle zudrücken lassen (heh), doch normalerweise glich sich das mit vielen kurzen Schläfchen während der Arbeit aus, systematisch geführt natürlich. Sans war immerhin kein Idiot und er wollte auch gerne diesen unsagbar besonderen Platz an dem Labor keinem anderem überlassen - Er hatte schon genug Glück, dass sie ihn bei seinem ersten Auftritt nicht gleich zur Müllgrube in Waterfall geschickt haben (auch wenn er von ihren Gesichtern genau diesen feinen Gedanken ablesen konnte). 

Dass er gerade heute auch noch ohne Kaffee auskommen sollte konnte nur ein böses Omen sein. Ausgerechnet an diesem Tag sollte das kurze Skelett in seiner Schicht den untoten Meermann besser kennenlernen und bezüglich seiner Fähigkeiten, Gattung und auch Hintergrundgeschichte ein paar Fragen stellen. Selbst mit seinen kurzen selbst eingerichten Pausen fühlte sich Sans immer ziemlich schlapp, wie ein wandelnder Toter (hehehe). 

Das kurze Skelett zog sogar in Betracht sich heute auf der Arbeit erst gar nicht blicken zu lassen, zu groß das Risiko, dass er eventuell im Gespräch mit dem Meermann einschläft - oder noch schlimmer: Dieser es ausnutzte um sein 1 HP zu zermahlmen. Es war aber auch in vielen anderen Hinsichten schwachsinnig, wie dass er von seiner Vertretung vielleicht vollends ersetzt werden und von dem Projekt abgezogen würde. Sie hatten immerhin genug mysteriöse Geheimnisse im Untergrund, oder auch die der Menschen. Sans hatte sich auf das überaus rare Monster sehr gefreut und wollte es unbedingt kennenlernen, er wäre der letzte der Echoblumen dem hier vorziehen würde, auch wenn er sich zugegebenermaßen für alles unerklärliche gerne interessierte. Wobei er jedoch die Norm, jeden Tag wie den davor zu leben- ohne Stress, ohne dem unbekannten-, einem Abenteuer oder Krieg deutlich vorzog. Komisch dass er dann doch genau an diese unbekannten Dinge forschte und näher betrachtete- Vielleicht war auch dies einfach nur der Wunsch auf gerade dieses ungewisse eine Erklärung zu bekommen welche er sich dann in seinen nicht vorhanden Hirnzellen abspeichern, und wiederrum als Norm abstempeln konnte. 

Trotzdem konnte er nicht lügen, dass ihn die bevorstehende Begegnung mit dem Meermann nervös machte. Er hatte bereits einige Bögen Papier bekommen mit wichtigen Vermerken die er unbedingt in die Thema einfließen lassen sollte. Sans hatte das andere Skelett zwar bereits eine Woche zuvor auf der Feier glücklich und neugierig gesehen, jedoch konnte er nie wissen wenn sich jemand dazu entschloss sein 1HP zu dusten. Und vielleicht hatte ihn die Wochein Gefangenschaftauch schon gewandelt. Er würde sich also an den Papierbogen halten und ein wenig noch seine Fähigkeiten als Entertainer einfließen lassen, immer darauf bedacht bei möglicher Gefahr zu teleportieren. 

Das Problem daran war, das bereits jetzt seine Augenränder schmerzten, meist das Zeichen dafür, dass er mal dringend einen Schlafgelegenheit suchen sollte ehe er einfach so wegdöste. Und gleich war schon seine offizielle Besucherzeit im Glaskasten des Meermannes. Halbherzig klopfte Sans noch einmal gegen das Relikt von einer Kaffeemaschine, die Augenhöhlen ausgelaugt auf die Papierbögen in seiner Hand gerichtet. Er wollte wirklich nicht die ganze Begegnung hetzten, doch er sollte es wirklich in Betracht ziehen, wenn er nicht von dem anderen Skelett überrascht werden wollte- in welcher Hinsicht auch immer.

Sans machte sich auf dem Weg zum Meermann als jemand auf dem Gang geradewegs in ihn hinein lief. Die Papiere rutschten aus seinen kleinen Knochenhänden und wäre beinahe umgefallen wenn ihn ein starker Arm nicht sofort gestützt hätte. Ein wenig desorientiert blickte das kurze Skelett auf. Es war Gorey. Das große Ziegenmonster stütze ihn mit seiner großen Pranke wieder zurück auf die Beine. "Alles in Ordnung Sans?",fragte er. "Sorry!",warf schnell nahestehendes Stiermonster aus der Menge ein, welches wohl in ihn gerannt war. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sans, dass vor ihm einige Studenten aus der angrenzenden Universität standen. Und sie blickten interessiert auf seine verstreuten Zettel. Shit.  
Schnell kniete er sich hin und sammelte sie hastig zusammen. "ja, danke gorey. tut mir leid für die umstände." "Es war nicht deine Schuld,",erwiderte nun Gorey und fegte mit seiner großen Pranke ebenfalls ein paar der Papierbögen zusammen und drückte sie dem kleinen Skelett vor die Brust. "hehe, für so kleine zwischenfälle habe ich noch genug mumm in den knochen.",zwinkerte er und nahm die Papier dankbar an. Gorey gluckste dunkel und auch ein paar der Studenten kicherten. "Wie du siehst führe ich gerade den neuen Jahrgang herum. Sie werden wie immer einige ihrer Studien hier betreiben." Sans grinste Gorey ein wenig hilflos an was dem Ziegenmonster eine Augenbraue heben ließ. "Ahhh verstehe, du bist wohl in Eile? Dann wollen wir dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Hier entlang bitte!" Das große Monster drückte noch einmal kurz die Schulter des kleinen Skelettes und führte die Studenten an ihm vorbei. Sans ließ seinen Blick über die Neuen schweifen. Es waren Menschen aber auch Monster ihnen, aber natürlich kein-  
Skelett.  
Überrascht starrte er auf die Rückseite eines Schädels. Dort war doch wirklich ein anderes Skelett. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen trug es einen schlampigen Pullover mit ebenso schlampiger Boxershorts. Heh, das erinnerte Sans ja ganz an seinen eigenen Zuhause-Look. Er freute sich wieder mal ein neues Monster seiner eigenen Rasse zu sehen, obwohl der Meermann-  
Der Meermann. Er kam wieder zu spät! Hoffentlich waren die anderen Bezugspersonen nicht anwesend, oder der Chef. Schnell hastete das kleinere Skelett zu dem Bereich in dem sich das große Becken befand. Einige Sicherheitstüren verlangsamten seinen Weg, allerdings war es ihm untersagt innerhalb des Gebäudes zu teleportieren. Es machte einen nur verdächtig, wenn mal irgendetwas nicht seine Ordnung hatte und er vor irgendeiner Kamera verschwand.  
Die letzte Sicherheitstür mithilfe ein wenig Magie aufgestemmt befand er sich in dem Raum mit dem großen Becken. Er hatte sich von oben genähert und war somit an auf festen Plattform über Wasser. Es war sein erstes Mal in diesem Raum, allerdings wurde er schon am gestrigen Tag in Zugang, Weg und Sonstiges eingewiesen. Mit einem Blick über schweifend der Plattform sah er bereits, dass das Gitter diesen Bereich heute nicht absperrte. Trotzdem war das andere Skelett nicht zu sehen. Er musste sich noch unten im Wasser befinden. Rein theoretisch benötigte Sans keine Luft zu atmen, sodass er auch ins Wasser hätte gehen können, jedoch funktionierte Sprechen unter Wasser eher schlecht. Auch hatte er immer noch die Papierbögen mit den Themen die sie besprechen sollten. Das Skelett im Laborkittel konnte ein paar Stühle am Randa der Plattform ausmachen sowie einem kleinen Tisch und einer kleinen durchsichtigen Plastikmappe. Verdammt, so eine hätte er sich gegen Wasserspritzer auch besorgen sollen! Sans schlurfte hinüber zu dem Tischbereich, den Blick auf die Wellen des Beckens gerichtet. Der Meermann hatte ihn wohl noch nicht bemerkt.  
Oder wollte nicht reden.  
Mit seinen Knochenfingern griff er nach der Plastikmappe und sah sich das darin enthaltene Material an. Er konnte sofort sehen, dass die Mappe Red gehörte. Fettflecken waren auf den Seiten verteilt und an einer Stelle war die Tinte sogar aufgeweicht und verschmiert worden. Der gute Red mit seinen Nickerchen. Sie waren Seelenverwandte. Das andere Skelett war ebenfalls einer der Bezugspersonen und muss sie hier liegengelassen haben. Sans würde sie ihm nachher vorbeibringen, allerdings würde er vorher seine Papiere selbst damit schützen. Er gähnte kurz als er seine Papiere hineinstopfte und zurück auf den Tisch legte.  
Erst dann begab sich das kleine Skelett zum Rand der Plattform und starrte in das Wasser hinab. Es war so klar, dass er die verzerrte Form des Meermannes mühelos in der Tiefe ausmachen konnte. Nun war nur die Frage wie er auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. Sans war nicht grundlos Professor. Er wusste dass er durch die Wassermassen auf keine 'Ohrlöcher', treten würde, heh. Also musste er irgendwie anders auf sich aufmerksam machen. Eine Idee formte sich bereits in seinem Kopf allerdings könnte er das Wesen unter sich vielleicht dabei verletzen. Ihm wurde nichts über die Stats des Monsters gesagt, aber wenn es sich um ein 1-HP Monster wie bei ihm selbst handelte könnte er es sogar töten. Also anders..  
Er beschwor einen hellbauen Knochen herauf und ließ ihn vor sich in der Luft schweben. Der Knochen war ungefähr halb so groß wie er selbst. Per Telekinese ließ er dessen surrend hellblaues Ende ins Wasser hinab und pendelte ihn hin und her. Der Schatten im Wasser schien erst keine Notiz davon zu nehmen und zog einige Sekunden weiter seine Bahnen bis er Halt machte.  
Und dann langsam in seine Richtung glitt.

Ohne einen Laut ließ Sans den Knochen in sich verpuffen und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Aus der Wasseroberfläche brach wie erwartet der Skelettschädel des Wesens welches ihn nun mit neugierigen Blicken musterte. Das Wasser tropfte von seinem Steißbein, Schultergelenken und länglichem Kiefer.  
"HALLO! DU WEIßT, DASS ICH BEI DEM ANDEREM LICHT AUCH KOMME?"  
Das andere Skelettmonster hatte eine überraschend schrille und hohe Stimme, doch es störte Sans nicht wirklich. Er musste Red später fragen was für ein Licht er meinte. Schulterzuckend schloss das kleine Skelett ein Auge und dudzte ihn amüsiert zurück:"ich wusste halt das du für einen knochen zu haben bist."  
Sofort verzog sich das Gesicht des Meermannes zu einer gequälten Grimasse, doch Sans konnte nach Jahren als Entertainer genau sehen dass er eigentlich ein Grinsen unterdrückte.  
"SAG NICHT DU BIST AUCH SO EINER."  
"ich sehe schon- du hattest mit red ebenfalls das vergnügen?",gluckste er und schob die Hände in seinen Kittel. "DIESE WITZE GEHEN EINEM GANZ SCHÖN AUF DEN SENKEL."  
"ich verstehe was du meinst, allerdings meintest du nicht vielleicht doch eher-" Die Knochenbrauen des Meermannes zogen sich kritisch zusammen. "NEI-"  
"auf die Flosse?" Sans konnte nicht verhindern wie sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde. Das andere Skelett hingegen sah nur vorwurfsvoll zu ihn hoch. Und in einer Bewegung tauchte es wieder in die Wasserwellen hinab. 

"hey, hey, hey- warte", Sans konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. "ich wusste nicht dass du dass so auf die schwere - scalpula - nimmst."

Das andere Skelett tauchte wieder auf und warf seine Arme fassungslos in die Luft, diese klatschten wieder mit Schwung auf die Wasseroberfläche und schickten eine Spritzwelle Sans entgegen.  
"STOP!!"  
Sans verkneifte sich ein weiteres Lachen und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Höhlenwinkel. "wie wäre es wenn du herauskommst und wir hier reden?"  
Bei dem Satz fiel dem anderen Skelett alles aus dem Gesicht, ersetzt wurde es durch .. Scham? Der Kleinere der beiden zog eine Knochenbraue verwundert nach oben.  
"ALSO.. ICH KANN NICHT RAUS."  
"weil sie dir gesagt haben du darfst nicht oder..?" Das andere Skelett presste seinen Kiefer aufeinander und mied den Blickkontakt. Okay irgendetwas war faul. Mit seinen ohnehin durchgenässten Klammoten ging er bis zum Rand der Plattform und ging in die Hocke.  
"vielleicht fangen wir einfach damit an wie du heißt? ich bin sans." Sofort streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen. Eine Gewohnheit. Er war sich nicht mal sicher ob sich Wassermänner überhaupt die Hand gaben. Doch dieser reagierte sofort und schüttelte die Hand mit einem festen Griff.  
"ICH BIN DER GROßE PAPYRUS!",sprach das Skelett und Sans konnte sich vorstellen wie dessen Brust unter Wasser wohl anschwoll. Dann zog er seine, im Vergleich zu Sans', riesige Hand wieder zurück und fügte kleinlaut hinzu: "Nur nicht so großartig in Beine formen."  
Also so war das.  
"hey kumpel, das ist überhaupt kein problem. ich wette red und du hatten auch eine lösung dafür gefunden, nicht wahr?" Papyrus nickte, noch immer Scham auf den Wangenknochen. Sans wollte nicht, dass sich Papyrus unwohl fühlte.  
"weißt du- ich bleibe einfach hier am rand sitzen und wir reden so. das hört sich doch gut an, oder?" Der Meermann nickte zur Bestätigung und zog sich mithilfe deiner Knochenhänden näher zur Plattform. Sans hingegen stand auf und unterdrückte ein Gähnen als er nach der Mappe auf den Tisch griff. Er wandte sich wieder um zu Papyrus welcher ihn wiederrum aus dem Wasser beobachtete. Er überlegte sich einen der Stühle zum Beckenrand heran zu ziehen, doch selbst bei Sans Kleinwüchsigkeit müsste der Wassermann die ganze Zeig zu ihm hoch starren. Den Knochenfinger auf seine Schuhe richtend und dann auf das Wasser fragte er:"ist es ok, wenn ich die ausziehe?"  
"NATÜRLICH. DER GROßE PAPYRUS WIRD SEINEN GÄSTEN WOHL NOCH ERLAUBEN DIE SCHUHE AUSZUZIEHEN!"  
Gäste?  
Ob er sich überhaupt bewusst war, dass er ein Gefangener war?  
Sans trat die Schuhe ab und stopfte seine Socken hinein. Dann setzte er sich auf den Rand der Plattform und ließ die Füße in das kühle Wasser baumeln. Zur Sicherheit öffnete er die Mappe lieber neben sich als auf seinem Schoß und überflog die Papiere, wobei er einen neuen Gähner unterdrücken musste.

"also papyrus.."


	2. Nasses erwachen - dieser titel klang viel dreckiger als es gemeint war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans = Classic Sans (Undertale)  
>  Red = Underfell!Sans  
>  Fell/Boss = Underfell!Pap  
>  Gorey = Storyshift!Asgore  
>  Rus = Underswap!Pap  
>  Vun = Undervirus!Vundyne
> 
> (weitere werden hinzugefügt)

Nass und kalt klebten Forscherkittel, Hose und der Rest Sans' Kleidung an seinem kleinen Körper. Es war dunkel um ihn herum. Das Gefühl von dem nassen Stoff tropfend auf den Knochen war schon irritierend genug, doch die Dunkelheit gegen die er müde anblinzelte war noch viel verwirrender. Seine Knochen waren irgendwie.. Zusammengeklappt.  
Ja genau, irgendwie war er.. Zusammengerollt. Doch gleichzeitig war da überall kühles Material um ihn herum, von der Kleidung mal abgesehen. Müde lehnte er seine Stirn gegen das Material dass ihn umschloss, welches einen leisen hohen Laut erzeugte. Auf Autopilot griffen auch seine kleinen knöcherne Fingern voraus unter seinen Kopf und lehnten gegen das Material.  
Dort waren... Einkerbungen.. Wie lange horizontale Streifen.. Und als er den Kopf ein wenig nach unten richtete erkannte auch einen umhertanzenden Lichtstrahl der durch die.. Metallenen Rillen fiel...?  
Er stöhnte während sein frierender und gerade erst erwachter Körper versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten als er ein Rascheln hinter dem Metall hörte. Das wenige Licht welches zuvor durch die Rillen fiel wurde nun von irgendetwas verdeckt. Gerade als Sans erneut dazu Stöhnen wollte gab der Halt hinter seinen Händen plötzlich nach.

Der gesamte Körper des kleinen Skelettes wurde von dem Verlust der Wand so sehr überrascht, dass dieser einfach vornüber kippte und mit einem nassen Klatschen Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Sofort fuhren die Hände zu seinem Schädel als der Schmerz- nicht wirklich schlimm, doch nervig- eintrat. "AH! verdammt!" Sofort erschienen zwei paar nachlässig gebundene Sneaker in seinem Blickfeld und auch nur wenige Sekunden später Kniescheiben mit zugehörigen Shorts und Restkörper. Sans drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite um zu dem anderen hoch zustarren. Es war das andere Skelett aus der Studentenklasse.  
"Oh hey Kumpel - Alles okay?! Ich wusste nicht, dass du deine Nickerchen in Spinden bevorzugst..?"  
Spind?  
Er war in einem Spind gewesen?  
"heh. scheinbar war ich ein richtiger knochenfund. - outch.",mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf den Boden um sich langsam aufzusetzen. Der Andere gluckste amüsiert und sofort lag eine größere Skeletthand auf seiner Schulter und gab ihm etwas Halt.  
"Auf jeden Fall scheint der Funnybone nicht gebrochen.",fügte das größere Skelett hinzu und half Sans auf die Beine. "Aber Kumpel, warum zum Teufel bist du nass?" Der Wissenschaftler begutachtete mit einem kurzen Blick seine Kleidung. "bin wohl eingeschlafen, nicht der rede wert." "Im Spind? Oder hat dich.. Nein, ist okay. Und was nun? Hast du trockenes Zeug?" Sans runzelte die Stirn. Er musste das alles erst verarbeiten.  
'oder hat dich.. wer in den spint gesteckt?'  
Er war nicht von selbst reingeklettert oder? Und warum war er überhaupt bewusstlos.. War er tatsächlich eingeschlafen? Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr an das Ende vom Treffen mit Papyrus erinnern..  
"Alles okay?"  
Sans blickte auf in das leicht besorgte Gesicht des anderen Skelettes. "ah. ja kein ding- in meinem büro müsste ersatzkleidung sein." Das 'Ersatz' hatte er extra angefügt. Oft war Sans so demotiviert überhaupt nach Hause zu gehen, dass er in seinem Büro quasi auch lebte. Gott sei dank konnte er es sauberer halten als bei sich zu Hause- Wenn Fell jemals eine Socke im Zimmer des kleinen Skelettes finden würde wäre er vermutlich schneller gefeuert, als er auf das wegräumen"ok", antworten könnte.  
"Du findest selbst dahin, oder? Außer dir ist irgendwie schlecht..?",fragte das größere Skelett. "ja passt schon. danke für's finden."  
Sans wandte sich zum Gehen als eine Knochenhand auf seine nasse Schulter ihn anhielt. Fragend drehte er sich um. "Da wäre noch was.. Du hast mich bestimmt eben mit der Klasse und Professor Gorey gesehen. Ich sollte eigentlich nicht hier sein, wäre also super wenn du das für dich behalten könntest."  
Oh scheiße. Wo war er nur hineingeraten?  
"das.. geht leider nicht ganz so einfach, kumpel. hier sind überall kameras und.. warum genau hast du das gemacht?"  
Die Hand ließ von seinen Schultern und er winkte schnell ab. "Keine Sorge, ich habe nichts gemacht, oder so. Wollte mich nur umsehen wo wir doch so ne strikte Führung haben." Sans grinste hilflos. "vielleicht gerade um herumschnüffeln zu vermeiden. tut mir leid aber die kameras haben uns sicher schon längst aufgezeichnet- geh am besten schnell zurück zur klasse. mit etwas glück werden sie glauben du hast das klo gesucht." das größere skelett lachte. "Genau, das Klo. Warum bin ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Immerhin bin ich ein schlaues Skelett*!",grinste er. "Ich werd dann meine Klasse suchen, man sieht sich."  
Zum Abschied hob Sans kurz die Hand ehe der andere im orangenem Pullover um die Ecke verschwand. Er musste nun dringend in sein Büro bevor ihn jemand anderes so durchgenässt vorfand. Die Leute von der Überwachung würden wohl, was auch immer passiert war, ihn nicht dafür bei den Forschungsleitern verpetzten, aber er würde sich gerne selbst die Bänder ansehen wollen.

Wieder in seinem Büro und trockener Kleidung ging Sans die unordentlichen Dokumente auf seinem Schreibtisch durch. Langsam aber sicher müllten die Papiere seine Arbeitsfläche voll und für andere kleine Monster war er hinter den Stapeln sicher schon verdeckt. Das Skelett überflog die Papiere, doch seine Zettel mit dem Meermann waren verschwunden. Überhaupt konnte er sich nur noch vage an die Begegnung erinnern. Was war passiert?  
Kritisch rieb er sich den Nasenknochen. Denk nach Sans!  
Ein Klappern der Bürotür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dort stand Red in seinem unordentlichem Kittel, eine Mappe in der Hand. Schweißperlen zierten seinen Schädel. Ahh.. Die Mappe.  
"hi red," Besagtes Skelett trat schnell näher an das Pult, auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. "hab' die wachkameras gesehen, schon dich wieder 'unter den lebenden' zu sehen." "darauf kannst du wetten, hab' geschlafen wie n' toter.",grinste Sans zurück. "ja, hab ich gesehen. papyrus war total panisch als du ins becken gefallen bist.",das Skelett legte die Mappe auf das Pult und kramte Sans Papiere hervor. "shit, ich bin reingefallen? fell wird mich zerfleischen." Die Situation kann niemals zu schlecht fur einen Witz sein. "eigentlich sin' die kameras dort heute defekt gewesen. ist auch der grund warum ich dich zum spind geschleppt hab'. toter winkel."  
Sans hielt für einen Moment inne. "du hast mich in den spind gepackt?" Red grinste dreckig, seinen Goldzahn entblößend, "klaro, nur um zu helfen natürlich. hab' auch keine bilder von dir auf monstergram hochgeladen," In einer Bewegung zog er sein Handy hervor, der Speerbildschirm ein zusammengerollter nasser sans-klumpen."ich schwöre."  
"hat fell nicht unsere accountnamen?" "anderer acc.",antwortete Red und schob ihm die Papiere entgegen. "sieh es als gegenleistung meine mappe zu besudeln." Sein Gegenüber lachte. "besudeln? ich denke wohl eher, dass meine papiere deinen noch einiges beibringen können. schlafen ohne zu sabbern für den anfang vielleicht." "fick dich.",erwiderte Red schmunzelnd, sein Blick huschte schnell zur Digitaluhr auf dem Pult. "nah, muss wieder los. lass uns später treffen." Das Skelett band seine Mappe wieder zusammen und wischte sich den Schweiß zügig vom Schädel.  
"wie immer?"  
"wie immer.",bestätigte er und stieß erneut die Tür auf zum Gehen.  
"dann kannst du mir vielleicht nochmal genauer erklären wieso du mich nass in einen Schrank sperrst!",rief Sans ihm nach, doch Red zeigte ihm nur den Mittelfinger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *=skelette besuchen keine toiletten, wandeln alles in magie um.


End file.
